


A Night of Pleasure

by fxndom_hoe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Virgin Mithian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxndom_hoe/pseuds/fxndom_hoe
Summary: Gwen and Mithian spend the night together.For Merlin BingoSquare Fill: C5—Guinevere/Mithian
Relationships: Gwen/Mithian (Merlin)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	A Night of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not me questioning my sexuality and wondering how it would feel with a woman, don't even think that.  
> Also, this is very poorly written, don't read it.

Gwen hovered over Mithian's naked body, still fully dressed herself, with a smile on her face and a lustful look in her eyes. Mithian stared at her, nervous yet excited about what was going to happen.

"You look so beautiful," the queen said. "Now spread your legs. Let me see you."

Mithian nervously opened her legs. No one's ever seen her this bare; not even herself. "My Lady..."

"There's no need to be nervous, Mithian. Unless you don't want to do this anymore?"

"No!" the princess exclaimed, eagerly. "I want to! I just...You know that I've never done anything like this."

"It's okay," Gwen said. "Let me take care of you?"

Mithian nodded. Gwen started kissing up her thighs, and she shivered in anticipation. She felt warmth spread in her belly and could feel her arousal leaking out of her. When Gwen reached the place where her thigh met her hip and began sucking, Mithian was shaking, struggling to suppress her moans.

"Look at you. You're so wet, and I haven't even touched you, yet." Gwen swiped her finger over the princess' wetness, and she gasped in surprise. "It's okay; make as much noise as you want. Nobody will disturb us." She swiped over Mithian again, who moaned again. "Can I taste you?"

Mithian nodded, eagerly. Gwen wasted no time in diving in, licking through her folds and tonguing her clit. Mithian's moans grew louder in volume, and she had to resist throwing her hand over her mouth to stifle them because the queen wanted to hear her. Her hips twitched, and Gwen had to hold her hips down. The pleasure was greater than anything she'd ever felt before. 

"Guinevere...!"

Then Gwen pulled away, much to Mithian's disappointment. She whined at the loss. Just when she was about to ask the queen why she stopped, the lady in question stood up and turned around.

"Mind helping me with my dress?"

Mithian rushed to help her, hands shaking. Soon, Guinevere was just as naked as Mithian was. She leaned in to kiss her, and Mithian could taste herself on Gwen's lips. Her majesty bit at the princess' lips to open up and stuck her tongue into her mouth when she did. Mithian moaned at the sensation. Gwen pushed her back to lay down again, lips never leaving the other woman's, and pressed their bodies together, causing their hard nipples to rub together. Mithian gasped, and Gwen pulled away, eliciting a disappointed groan from Mithian's lips.

"Must I really tell you to be patient?" she asked, then spread Mithian's legs again. The other woman shook her head.

Gwen settled herself in between Mithian's legs, one thigh over the other woman's and one under. Then she pressed their cores together. Mithian yelped as Guinevere moaned. She started moving, their clits rubbing together smoothly from how wet they both were, and gradually picked up speed. Soon, the bed was shaking from how fast they were moving, and neither woman could hold back their screams. Gwen reached down to massage the princess' nipples.

"Gwen! Gwen, I'm going to—"

"It's okay, love. Come for me!"

And that was what Mithian needed to let go, and she screamed through her orgasm. Gwen chased after her own high, rubbing herself harder against Mithian and pinching her own nipples. When she finally came, her body was twitching, and she grasped Mithian's shoulders to keep herself upright. Once she calmed down, she captured Mithian's lips in a bruising kiss.

"So," she said when she pulled away, "how was your first time, Your Highness?"

"I think you've ruined me for anyone else."

Both women giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited because I wanted to submit it in time for Femslash February (which I still have an hour to spare, my time, so hopefully it still counts).


End file.
